


First Win of the Season

by becca_dunbar_raeken



Series: Thiam One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, College, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Humor, Lacrosse, Love, M/M, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), Syracuse - Freeform, Thiam, Werewolves, friendships, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken
Summary: Theo is forced to support Liam at the first lacrosse game.
Relationships: Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Thiam One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758841
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	First Win of the Season

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a collection of one-shots following the story "The Little Wolf."  
> Go check it out!

Theo hated lacrosse, no matter how hard Liam tried to explain it to him, he still couldn’t understand why he would want to chase a ball around a field carrying nets, of course Theo didn’t really get any sports. One thing he hated more than lacrosse was school spirit. Theo preferred to stay on the low lights at school, avoiding in association with the school, except getting his name printed on a degree. But here he was being a supportive boyfriend, sitting in between Mason and Alec.

It was the first lacrosse game of the season; Liam was anxious for the past week.

“Liam, you have to eat breakfast.”

“I can’t Theo; I can’t stop thinking about tonight.”

“Liam, it’s literally a lacrosse game; you have taken on hunters, ghost hunters, berserkers, and numerous other things trying to kill you. You have played in hundreds of games before, it’s going to be fine.”

“But what if I fail the team, what if we lose, how am I supposed to get a scholarship?”

Theo grabbed Liam’s shoulder, “look at me Little Wolf; you’re the best player Beacon Hills has ever saw. You already have had plenty of offers; I think you can handle this.”

Liam looked down avoiding the chimera’s eyes, walking towards the door to leave for school.

Theo sighed at the alpha and grabbed a protein bar out of the cupboard for the boy.

Liam slammed himself into the passenger seat.

“You know you are cute, when you are worried.”

Liam glared at Theo, looking even cuter. 

Theo reached over and pulled him closer to him, pressing his lips against the new alpha’s. 

Liam broke in and smiled at his boyfriend.

“But, I also don’t want to see you passed out on the field, so eat this,” Theo hit Liam with the protein bar.

Liam snarled at him taking a bit of the protein bar. Theo smirked at him.

“Theo, you look like you are going to a funeral instead of a lacrosse game,” Mason told him as they were walking into the stadium. “Did you not get like Liam’s practice jersey or something?”

“First off, he’s too small. Second off, I would never wear something showing support for this dump. I am here for Liam and that’s it.”  
“Can he sit on the other side of the stadium?” Alec jokingly asked Mason.

Theo grabbed the younger boy’s shoulders shoving him into the wall.

“Ugh, sometimes Raeken.”

Mason stared at both of them indicating he didn’t want to miss a single second of this game. He always supported Corey, dressed in his hoodie with Bryant written across the back. Alec had Nolan’s as well.

The players were sitting by the sidelines; Liam saw Theo walk in, sneaking a smile at the chimera before throwing on his helmet.

The game began with cheers from the crowd as Nolan got the ball in the face off, passing it to Liam. The boy ran down the field, swerving in and out of players, scoring the first goal.

Mason and Alec cheered; Theo just sat there smiling.

“Your boyfriend just scored the first goal in the first minute of the game and you aren’t going to cheer,” Mason looked at him.

“I’m happy on the inside,” Theo smiled. Mason just shook his head at the chimera.

The next play started, and the other team had found their target, number 09, Liam Dunbar. Two defenders twice Liam’s size blocked the boy shoving him to the ground as one of their offenders took off scoring a goal on Corey.

Theo this time jumped up making sure Liam got up. Liam shook it off and got up clearly angry. Theo quickly sat back down.

“Are you getting into this Theo?” Alec questioned him.

“No, I just didn’t feel like going to the hospital today.”

The next play the players attempted to push Liam down again, however this time the alpha was angry, easily shoving them off of him, intercepting a pass between two of the opposing teams members. He passed it to Nolan, who had a clear shot for their second goal.

On the field, one of the large boys looked at Liam, “you might be strong, but look easy to break.”

Liam was fuming at this point; Theo somehow managed to zone in on his heartbeat, hearing it rapidly increase. 

“Liam, control it,” he whispered praying the alpha heard him. Liam’s ears registered Theo’s voice, “I might look easy to break, but I always get back up.”

The game went on Liam getting stopped on some plays, successfully getting the ball on others with two minutes to go the score was 3:3. Theo at this point was on his edge of his seat, his eyes not escaping the back of number 09. Alec and Mason were laughing to themselves at how much he was get involved with the game. 

Nolan got the ball and passed it to Liam. Two defenders went up to push down the boy, but Liam perfectly flipped over them and ran towards the goal, the other defenders unable to catch up with him. He threw the ball towards the goal. Theo eyes followed the ball as it went into the net, then through the net, a similar scene as Scott from years before. The crowd erupted as Beacon Hills won their first game of the season. Theo jumped up, “Go Dunbar!”

Mason and Alec broke out in laughter at him acting like a child cheering on his boyfriend. Theo glared at them, “If you say one word, I will make sure it will be your last.” Alec and Mason shut up knowing not to piss off the chimera.

Coach looked at Dunbar as he came off the field, “nice game, kid. There’s some recruiters that want to speak with you. Is that your boyfriend? The one in that black jacket.”

Liam nodded and laughed at his coach.

“He must really care about you to act like an idiot like he just did.”

Liam died in a fit of laughter, knowing he would never let Theo hear the end of it.

One of the coaches was from Syracuse, the best D1 men lacrosse team in the nation.

“Liam isn’t it?” the recruiter asked him.

Liam nodded his head taking the man’s hand.

“We’ve watched your stuff and from that performance we want you on our team. Your grades are a little lower than we like, but we can get you in.”

Liam almost passed out; his dream team wants him. “I know someone who has been helping me with my grades, so hopefully I can bring them up Sir.”

“Good, I would do anything to have you on our team.”

The man left Liam speechless in the locker room.

Theo walked in after he left, “you look like you just saw a ghost, Little Wolf.”

“Good news or better new first?” Liam asked his boyfriend.

“First, I’m going to do this.” Theo grabbed the boy locking their lips together. 

“Ewww, get a room,” Nolan walked in on them.

“You know we were in a room until you guys all decided to follow me in here,” Theo glared at the group.

“Well, we want to go to the party, and got told you two have to come,” Corey looked at him.

Theo looked at Liam, “do we really have to go?”

“Yes, I was the lead scorer tonight.”

“How did I end up with such a talented by egotistical boyfriend?”

“Oh, so that recruiter was from Syracuse, Syracuse,” Liam looked at him. 

Theo smiled at him, “so you are dragging me to New York?”

Liam nodded, “only if you help me get my grades up.”

“I can do that, and we are also going to have to get some winter coats.”

Mason gave Liam a high five, followed by Corey and Nolan hugging the captain.

“What was the other news?” Theo asked Liam.

“Coach asked how I can date an idiot like you; he heard you scream my name.”

“I swear I’m going to kill you Little Wolf.”

“Only if you can catch me.”

The other four boys laughed watching Liam sprint out the door Theo following behind.


End file.
